Harihari di Gakuen Hetalia
by Cirunoz9
Summary: Raden Ayu Sekarningsih sedang mengikuti hari-harinya di World Academy. Ikuti kehidupan GILA-nya di kehidupan sekolahnya! Edit: Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hari-Hari di Gakuen Hetalia**

**Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz **

**OC's © Us**

**Chapter 1: Kasus Lavender Town**

* * *

><p>Pagi-Pagi di WW World Academy, Ayu semales-malesnya molor di kelas.<p>

"Ayu." Ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland bilang

"zzz… Mau Mak…"

"Ayu…. " Arthur bicara lg

"A-Ayu-san, Bangun…" Kiku mencoba membangunkan pacarnya

"AYU SEKARNINGSIH! BANGUN!"

"Eh,Eh,eh!" Ayu bangun dari hibernasi (Emangnya Kumajiro… #Authors di tusuk Bambu Runcing) sementaranya

"Udah bangun ya?" Arthur bertanya

"Iya. Abis mimpi makan soto ayam ibu saya…" Ayu menjawab

"… Tugas tambahan…"

"Lah? Cuma tidur lima menit, dikasih tugas tambahan. Gimana sih lo?" Ayu nyeletuk

"Ayu-san… Kamu tidur setengah jam…" Kiku menjawab

"HAAH? Setengah jam?" Ayu shock setengah idup

"Percaya ato nggak, Tp kamu udah tidur setengah jam, aru" Yao menjawab

"Lu tidur kaya kebo, Daze!" Yong Soo ngeledek.

Seisi kelas asia ketawa kebahak-bahak kecuali tiga orang, satu, pacarnya, Honda Kiku yg dari tadi Cuma elus2 kepala Ayu. Dua, Adiknya, Raden Mas Budi Widjoyo yg dari tadi nyoba nenangin Ayu yg Shock. Tiga, temen dari salah satu CS-annya, Sadiq Adnan yg dari tadi cemberut.

'_Kesian. Napa ya Ayu molor di kelas? Biasanya rajin bener_…' sadiq bertanya di dlm hati.

DING DONG!... bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ey! Ayu!"

"Eh? Sadiq? Jarang juga lu nyamperin gw. Naksir ya~? Maep ye~ Gw dah punya pacar yg bai~k banget! Tp naksir gak 'papa kok!" Ayu pun mulai ngomong dgn efek narsis-nya

"N-nggak kok!" Kata Sadiq sambil blushing (ehem… kayanya ada yg suka nih… Canan bisa cemburu nih…#AuthorsDiRanjamSadiq)

"Cuma mo nanya… Lu kenape? Rasanya lu orangnya rajin banget. Tp hari ini lu malah molor" Sadiq nanya

"hmmm… gw jadi inget knp gw bawa golok… GW KENA CONSPIRACY! GW MO BUNUH DIRI!" Bentak Ayu kaya org stres

"W-whoa! Tunggu dulu!"

.

.

.

.

" *sigh* jadi begini, gw tadi malem lg nge-research lagu Lavender Town yg di game Pokemon Red. Nah, Pas gw udahan, lagunya tiba2 nongol. Saking ngerinya, gw kena conspiracy ama gw gak bisa bobo. Begitulah ceritanya" Ayu menjelaskan

"… Emang ngerinya gimana?" Sadiq nanya

"Wah… klo di jelasin, gw bakal kena Conspiracy lg, gan…".

Tiba-Tiba… lagu Lavender Town muncul.

"WTF? Ni kan Lagu Lavender Town!" Ayu mendadak bangun

"Hah!... ngeri bener… rasanya yg gw bunuh dateng buat bales dendam… " Sadiq ngomong setakut-takutnya

"Tenang aja! Ada gw! Klo lu sekali bisa tahan, dua ato tiga kali bisa!" Kata Ayu nyemangetin Sadiq

'_cewe aja bisa, kok gw gak bisa?_' tanya Sadiq dlm hati

"… lagu kok bisa bikin org bunuh diri ya?'' Sadiq nanya

"That's the Spirit! Sadiq, lo bisa gak, ngecek Iggy? Dia kan hampir ngejajah seluruh dunia. Pasti di banya ngebunuh org." Kata Ayu (Wow Iggy! Kamu harusnya jadi Yandere juga!#AuthorsDiKutukArthur)

"Bisa!" Sadiq ngejawab. Terus, lagunya tiba2 berenti.

Banyak negara kena Conspiracy. Seperti: Matthias, Berwald, Hyung-Se (a.k.a. North Korea), Elizabeta, Bearnard (a.k.a. Scotland), dll. Untungnya mereka bisa ditenagin sama Ibukota negara masing2.

.

.

.

.

Sehari Kemudian, seluruh murid dipanggil ke aula.

"Nah. Kalian semua tahu knp kalian di panggil ke sini. Kalian dipanggil karena insiden kemarin" kata KepSek

"Kemarin, pada saat istirahat pertama, kalian mendengar lagu yg membikin banyak org mau bunuh diri. Hal ini di sampaikan dari Ayu dari kelas Asia." Kata KepSek

"Ayu hebat…"

"Ayu? Yg kemeren ketiduran itu?"

"Pacarnya Kiku, kan?"

"Ehem…" se-aula kembali tenang "lagu ini juga membuat ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland dari kelas Eropa, ingin bunuh diri. Hari ini dia tidak masuk karena dipukul wakil ketua OSIS, Estelle Kirkland." kata KepSek

"Hari ini, saya ingin kalian semua untuk berhati-hati. Sekian".

Pas istirahat, Ayu dan CS-annya, Gupta, Alfred, Austin, Kiku, Matthew, Mathias(Kok masih idup? bukannya bunuh diri? dia kan terlalu retarded untuk denger 'adik'nya sendiri #AuthorsDibacokKapak).

"Siapa nih yg mau nge-bunuh nation2 yg hidub bersejahtera begini?"tanya Ayu

"Au! tapi karena aku ini Hero, Aku bilang pasti Ivan!" kata Alfred se ego-egonya

"Gak mungken~! Ivan juga kena Conspiracy, Ego!" Ayu nyeletuk

"..."

"Oi Mates! gw sih bilang orangnya bkn dari dunia kita!" kata Austin

"Knp, Aussie-san? aku nggak ngerti..." kata Kiku

"Gininih. Klo org-nya gak suka ama satu nation, pasti dia targetnya dia aja ama yg laen nya kagak. Nah, yg ini. Semua nation pasti denger." jelas Aussie

"Wow. Mikirnya ceper bener..." puji Mathias

"ehehe... Ayu yg ngajarin mikir cepet..." kata Aussie

'_Gak percaya! bisa aja Ivan..._' pikir Alfred

"Hmm... bkn dari dunia ini ya?..." tanya Matthew

"...Aku rasa aku kenal..."kata Gupta

"Haah? Beneran?" tanya Ayu

"ng... iya sama nggak. Orangnya aku gak kenal. tapi aku inget. Watu hari minggu kemaren, aku lg jalan2 ama Sadiq, trus aku liat ada org lg ngobrol ama temen2nya. Seinget aku, mereka bilang mereka mau isengen para Nation..." jawab Gupta

"BANG**T TUH ORG! GW BANTAI DIA!"bentak Mathias

"Whatever, kambing men~" ledek ayu "Jeg hader dig (I hate u [bahasa Denmark])..."

.

.

.

.

Malem2, si Cewe wis Ayu, Raden Ayu Sekarningsih, lg nyari pelaku pembunuhan masal (Ngeri dong xixixi...#AuthorsDiMutilasiAmaPelaku) lewat musik.

"Hoaah... Ngantuk bo~! besok gw bolos aja ah!" kata Ayu

"That Cannot Be!"

"Eh?".

Tiba2, Igg- Eh, Arthur Kirkland, muncul kaya setan (Hii~... Iggy udah mati ya~? #DiTusukUnicorn).

"Gak bisa! lu gw wajibin masuk! Klo enggak... Gw ancurin rumah lo!" ancam Arthur

"Lo bacot, gw Santet lo ampe mati!" ancem Ayu

'_Hiii~... Mantan Koloni gw kok bisa ngeri kaya gini? Gak kaya Aisyah, alim org-nya.._.' pikir Arthur

"Hmph! Sekarang lo bantu gw nyari org-nya. Kata Gupta, org-nya seukuran kita, warna rambutnya putih diiket satu, warna matanya merah." jelas Ayu.

Trus, Geng 'Kakak2 org yg Super Nyebelin' itu nyari dan nyari dan sayangnya gak muncul juga orgnya tp malah temen2nya Ayu, yaitu: Mas Pocong, Mba Kunti, Dek Tuyul, dll.

"Hi,Hi,Hi~ Neng Ayu bawain makanan ya~?"

"Nggak! ni temen! Makanannya org yg mau ngebunuh kite semua!" kata Ayu

"Beneran~?"

"Iya!".

.

.

.

.

"Woi, Indon! Jam brapa nih?" tanya Arthur sengantuk-ngantuknya

"jam 3." jawab Ayu santai

"What?" Tanya Arthur secengo-cengonya

"Gak bisa begadang, ya~? Klo lo ngantuk, balik aja. Gw bisa sendiri, kok." kata Ayu

"Hoaah... yaudah. See you Tomorrow..." pamit Arthur.

'_Hmm... Gw rasa org-nya gak begadang... tp org-nya begadang besok_' pikir Ayu "... Balik ah~ Besok bolos aja~ ".

.

.

.

.

Kemarennya, kebalik kan? BESOKnya, Ayu gak masuk. Budi bilang, Ayu abis begadang.

"Halah! Cuma begadang doang, Eh, Besoknya gak masuk, Da-Ze! Ayu emang Sok! Negri Bopung*, Daze!" ejek Yong Soo

"Wah, Penghinaan nih. Harus di mutilasi, dibakar, di tengelemin, dijatohin, nih..." kata Budi sambil megeluarkan aura hitamnya, maklum, sama kaya kakaknya, sama-sama Yandere...

"Hiii~... GW MASIH MAU IDUP, DAZE! AMPUN! GW KAPOK NGELEDEK AYU!" teriak Yong Soo

"Yaudah! Diem! Temenan aja! Make Peace, NOT War, You baka! Untung masih dimaepin Ayu. Klo kagak, lo bisa di santet ampe mati ama Ayu!" seru Budi.

Dikelas Eropa...

"Ve~ Kemaren serem..." kata Feliciano

"Ugh... gw yg awsome ini kok bisa ya, kena Conspiracy? huhu..." kata Gilbert sambil nangis Bawang

"ada-ada aja..." kata Ludwig sambil menghela nafas

"Tenang aja, ama gw ama Ayu mau nyari Pelakunya kok~!" seru Mathias

"Oy, Anko Bacot! Sekarningsih gak masuk!" balas Alexader

"Yah~ gak masuk ya~? gak seru deh..." kata Mathias lesu.

Emang, si Goat man tuh naksir ama Ayu. 50% dari Eropa naksir ama dia.

Di Asrama-nya Ayu...

"Enakk~! Bolos skolah!" seru Ayu sambil ber-Yei-Yei-ria.

tok,tok,tok.

''Mas-uk!" kata Ayu watu denger ada yg ngetok pintunya

"Hai, Ayu-ku~!" sapa William von Anderson

"...GET OUT"

"Eh? Knp, mantan koloni-ku?" tanya William pake muka imut-nya (Nether? Imut? Oh, Tidak Bisa~!#AuthorsDiTembakMatiAmaWilliam)

"Grr... GET OUT! KELUAR! CEPET KLUAR ATO GAK GW SANTET LO!" teriak Ayu

"Gak! gw cuma mo bilang klo gw kenal org yg masang lagu Lavender Town!" William nyeletuk

"EH?".

"jadi... lo bilang pelakunya Dimitri?" tanya Ayu

"Iya. Gw juga liat klo dia lg menyendiri." jawab William

"Hmm... bisa juga... Lo mau dibayarin, ye?" tanya Ayu dengan curiga

"*sweatdrop* n-ngak!" jawab William

"Beneran~?" tanya Ayu lg

"*sweatdropGede* N-n-ngak~!" jawab William ragu2

"Hnn... _Shimpuru, Daze~!(Simple, Daze~!)_" kata Ayu, dengan jurus mautnya, 'U R Simple', yaitu teknik yg bisa bikin org ngerasa terlalu gampang dibaca klo org tersebut bo'ong

"Argh! Iya!" jawab William dgn gaya despreate

"Apa? klo gw disuruh cium lu... gw mutilasi lo..." ancam Ayu.

Di kelas Amerika...

"DDDD! The Hero's Here to Save the Day!" seru Alfred

"*sigh* Al, jangan sok, deh. Nanti digebukin Juan loh..." kata Matthew

"Iya kan, Kumakichi?"

"Sape lo?"(Astagfirulah... kuma-chan begaul ama siapa? ama Juan ya?#DiTembakMisilnyaJuan)

"Oi Bacot! Brisik! gw lg ngobol 'ma Lucia, nih!" bentak Juan

"senor Amerika~! bisa kecilin volume suaranya nggak? aku ama kakak lg ngobrol nih~!" kata Lucia dgn sopan

"Lucia! Gak usah sopan2 'ma Hero Bacot!" jawab Juan

"Tp... nanti klo aku gak sopan, nanti negara kita devisa-nya gak maju" kata Lucia sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yg innocent-nya itu

"*blushes* Yaudah... kita kluar aja...".

.

.

.

.

"GAK MAU!Pokoknya gw gak mau!" treak seseorang di ruang ganti laki2

"Astagfirulah! Siape tuh? Will! cepet! Bisa aja Dimitri" seru Ayu

"Yaudah, Kom on!".

Di lorong kelas...

"Cepetan, Kepala tulip! masa kalah ama mantan Koloni lu?" ejek Ayu

" i-iya! gw kecapean e-ego!" kata William sambil ngos2an

"Oy! Indon!"

"Austin! lu td denger org di ruang ganti cowo gak?" tanya Ayu

"Ofcourse, mate." kata Austin

"Cepet! keburu kabur Dimitri!" kata Ayun

"Crikey! I'm really goin' 'ta give that Ass***e 500 Dolars..." bisik austin

"Ngomong ape lu?"

"Kagak! ada koala lg tegelem...".

pas di ruang ganti cowo... "*ngebanting pintu* Dimit- DIMITRI! NAPE LO SETENGAH TELANJANG?"tanya Ayu shock setengah idup sambil mimisan liat bodi shota (Anak Yandere kok bisa Shota yah?*DiNuklirDimitri)

"Well, She'll be apples!" seru Aussie sambil mimisan

"GYAA!"

"*ngelap idung* Dimitri knp? nih, gw bantuin pake baju..." kata Ayu sambil bantuin Dimitri make baju.

~**SATU MENIT KEMUDIAN**~

"*sigh* Thank's ya, Indon." kata Dimtri

"Gak papa kok~! yg penting dapet pahala...(itu namanya RI-YA. Orang islam kok gitu? Dasar negara sok suci -DiBantaiAyu-)" jawab Ayu dgn senyum manis yg khas-nya

"Gw Bankrut... *100x*" kata Aussie sambil mojok ama nangis darah

"Nape tu manusia?" tanya William

"Au ah, gelap." jawab Ayu

"Dimitri, lo di telanjangin ama siapa?" tanya Ayu

"Au. Orangnya pake hood sih~ jadi gak kliatan" jawab Dimitri

"Moscow..."

"Da?"

"Gw kira lo yg mo ngebunuh kita pake Lavender Town Theme" kata William

"DUSTA! GW GAK ADA DENDAM 'MA LO SEMUA! MESKI GW ANAKNYA ORANG SADIS, GW TUH HATINYA SESUCI SALJU!" bentak Dimtri

"Salju yg ada darahnya..."

"Da. Ada dar... *peep* you! Moga2 lu dinuklir Ivan!" kata Dimtri.

Dimitri pun keluar dari ruang ganti cowo (... Dari tadi Ayu ada di ruang ganti cowo. Brani banget... Ama dari tadi, Author ama reader gak nyadar2.)

~**PADA JAM 12 MALAM**~

"Pinter gw, untuk ngulur si Pelaku, kita butuh kelinci percobaan. Ama orangnya harus nyanyi-nya bagussss bgtz... lo rela kan... Hina?" tanya Ayu sambil menyeret Hina

"Kagak. Klo lo nanya yg gw rasain sebage Tokyo, gw sih, ikhlas." jawab Hina

"EGP. Wui, Hinamoto. Mo lagu apaan?" tanya Ayu lagi "Gw kasih pilihan:A, Mein Gott, B,Reason, C, 's Healing House."

"Yg C! yang C! specialty gw tuh!" kata Hina.

Di aula, Hinamoto Honda, Personifikasi kota Tokyo, bernyanyi semerdu-merdunya seorang Hinamoto -Apa ini?-

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala oh i can't stop this feeling~ So love the rythm~ HEY"

tiba2, Lagu Lavender Town mucul pas itu, Ayu nangkep pelakunya.

"Hei! Let Me Go!'' "Lho? rasanya kenal...".

Pas hoodnya di buka... ternyata pelakunya adalah...(NEEDEPICMUSIC)... males jawab..-DiBunuhReaders-...deng deng deng DENG~!... adalah... St. Petesburgh aka Yuri Arlovsky.

"Yuri! Tae Suci (NB: Holy= Suci, Shit=Tae. tae+Suci=Tae Suci. Pinter~)! Lu kenape? Emeng dunia ada salah 'ma lo?" tanya Ayu shock setengah idup

"...Trus? 'ni buat Ivan kok!" jawab Yuri

"*pippippip* Halo, Arthur. Eh~ mangil cewe cantik gini git. Gw ketemu pelakunya. Lavender Town! masa lupa? yeudeh. Gw ada di Aula. panggil aja semua nation yg kena conspiracy. Ok. see you."

"...Mampus gw." .

Diasrama...

"WOII! YG KENA CONSPIRACY LAVENDER TOWN BANGUN!" treak Iggy kaya org gila (-di sihir jadi kodok-)

"Napa sih~? gw lg mimpi yaoi nih~" kata Elizabeta

"Ayu 'dah menemukan pelaku Lavender Town" kata Arthur

"What?"

"Hie?"

"Eh?"

"Beneran?"

"Beneran! Yg mo gebukin org-nya, ada di aula" kata Arthur. Orang-orang pun berlari ke aula.

.

.

.

.

"Lu ngiri ya, ama suara indah gw?" tanya Hina

"Kagak! Gw cuma napsu ngebunuh lo!" jawab Yuri.

BRAK!

"Eh~ udah dateng pembantai nya~"

"Mampus gue!".

Yuri pun dipukul, tendang, siksa, dll.

~**ESOKNYA**~

"Huah~ ngantuk gue... " kata Ayu

"Jangan molor lagi ya, Kakak." jawab Budi

"Nasib si Yuri gimane, Bud? Gw agak kesian 'ma dia..." kata Ayu

"Tau deh~ mending mikirin diri-sendiri aja"

"Hehe..."

* * *

><p>Yuuko: Kite2 abis disiksa ama Iggy, Ayu, dll.<p>

Icha: Kasihani kita, para korban Merapi...

Ryuu: Sok lu!

BoPung= Bocah kampung

Authors: Review? or Be Hated and Cursed~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hari-Hari di Gakuen Hetalia**

**Hetalia (c) Himaruya-Sensei**

**Oc's (c) Yuuko (-DilemparPanci-) Semua Authors di geng Cirunoz9**

**WARNING: GAJE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Para Capital Lagi Marahan?<strong>

Pada musim semi ini, bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung bernyanyi gembira (kaya lirik lagu). TETAPI, Ayu lagi nangis bombay.

"Hu...Hu... Kejem... Tega..."

"Ayu nape? jarang banget nangis..." kata Tibet (maep... belum dapet nama...)

"Mo tau kenapa? HAH?" bentak Ayu "Karna Budi! dia bilang aku gak mandiri~! Pas itu... aku lagi nyapa Budi... trus, Budi liat ke-arah-ku sambil pake 'i-dun-liek-you' face. Dia bilang aku goblok, gak mandiri, ama gak pantes jadi negara. HUUAAA~!"

"Kasian... ternyata kita punya nasib yang sama,aru..." jawab Yao "Han tiba-tiba bilang kalo aku nggak pantes jadi negara. Nagis sih, dikit, aru" (yaiyalah nagis! Yao cengng sih! -DiCakarPanda- -DiTonjokShinantty-)

"HUAAA~! YAO ONII-SAN~! KITA LAGI BAD LUCK NIH, DAZE~!".

Keributaan pun berlanjut. Semua Nation patah hati pada Capitalnya sendiri.

"Huaaa~! Emily Jahat~!"

"Dasar Git! Wanita gak berterimakasih!"

"Mon Cherie-ku tercintaa~ Apa salah ku~?"

"Ve~! DOISTUU~~! GIOVANNI BENTAK SAMA AKU~!".

~DI KELAS MICRONATION~

"Hai, Pete. Tau gak, klo Artie bin Alis-ulet-bulu (emang kaya ulet bulu... -DiRanjam-) lg strees berat? katanya Estelle lg marahan." kata Callysta a.k.a. Wy

"What? Estelle? Yg suka bilang 'Arthur Keren dah~' itu? HUAHAHAHA! KOCAK ABIZ DAH, DESU YO!" seru Peter sambil ngakak kaya cacing kesemutan -KetibanRumahnyaPete-

"Kalo Sadiq gimana...?" tanya Sirup... Eh... Cyprus (-DiBantaiCyprus-)

"Sama kejadian."

"Wah! Canan Keterlauan! Saya Bantai Dia!"

'Ni anak kalo ada yg bikin Sadiq sedih, dikit-dikit, eh... bilang bantai...' gumam Peter

"Eh, Cy-chan, Nekosia marahan kagak?" tanya Callysta

"Nggak. Kalo lg marahan, Kok dia bisa ada di samping aku?"

"Astaghfirulah(?)! Gw kira Setan!" seru Peter

'' Kak Cyprus... emang aku kaya setan ya?" tanya Nekosia dengan 'i-am-useless' face nya

'Iya' "Nggak kok."

"Beneran?"

'Nggak' "Iya"

"Oke!"

"Weiis~ Ada apa nih? JB-JB yah~?" kata Silvio a.k.a. Seborga

"Ini-nih... masalah para negara gede bercapital" jawab Cyprus sinkat

"Oo... aku juga penasaran. Aku punya ide! kita tanya aja ama ketua geng perkumpulan Capitals, Emily Jones." jelas Silvio

"Good idea, mate!... tapi, pake cara apaan, nyok?" tanya Callysta

"... Au"

GEDUBRAK

"Gimana sih?"

~ISTIRAHAT PERTAMA~

"Ayo, Pete! tanya aje!" dukung Catllysta

"It's more easy said than done, desu yo! Emily orangnya galak abis!" jawab Peter ragu-ragu

"Coba aja dulu" kata Silvio

"*gulp* K-Kak E-Emily... Pete mau... n-nanya..." kata Peter terbata-bata

"Apa Pete?"

"Kak Emily kok lagi marahan ama Alfred?" tanya Peter

"... Yah... klo dibilang, nanti Pete jadi... bilang aja ada kejadian yg setiap anak ngalamin pas mo jadi remaja..." jawab Emily

.

.

.

"YEII! AKU BISA,DESU YO!"

"Woii! Jangan lebay pliis!" kata Callysta agak galak

"Iya nyaak~!" jawab Pete nggak ikhlas (Ikhlasin aja Pete, kalo nggak, nggak bakal pacaran ama Cally -DiKejarCallysta-)

"Jadi... ada hubungannya ama pubertas ya?" tanya Cyprus

"Pubertas? Apaan tuh? merek Tas baru?" tanya Peter

"Baka! Itu perubahan anak-anak menjadi remaja!" kata Cyprus sambil menjitak kepala Peter yg keras (yaiyalah keras! kalo nggak, itu play doh!)

"Dapet dari mana?"

"Dari Kak Ayu..."

"Yaudah. KE KELAS ASIA!"

Sayangnya, sebelum keluar kelas, bel berbunyi. Jadi, pas 4 Micronation penasaran ngerem, mereka jatoh, trus ngegelinding kaya bola bowling. Makanya ade-ade, jangan jadi orang yg gak hemat waktu, nanti jadi kaya 4 Micronation yg bego ini (-GAJE- -Abaikan- -DiSiksa4MicronationImut-)

"Sial... Kepala aku sakit abis, desu yo..." kata Petir... PETER! (Maaf... Authornya lagi pusing...-DiTenggeleminAmaPeter-)

"... No comment..." kata Cyprus singkat

"Ouch... sakit~"

"Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan emas~!" kata Callysta sambil ber-sparkle-sparkle

"Apaan? Ni di UKS, Nyok!"

"Bisa nyelinep ke Kelas Asia... ohoho *insertevilface*" kata Callysta

"..."

"Pause-nya kelamaan!"

"Hehehe... *insertevilface*"

.

.

.

.

Di kelas Asia, Ayu udah kembali ke Normal self-nya. Para Capital di cepetin pulangnya.

"Hari ini kami belajar tentang..."

'Boseen~! Gurunya Pak Hibernia lagi...' kata Ayu dalem hati

"_Woii... Kiku!_" bisik Ayu

"_Apa?_"

"_Gw mo bolos. Bisa ngalihin perhatiannya Hibernia nggak?_"

''_Bisa_" "Sensei! Ada Flandre Scarlet di lapangan!" seru Kiku tiba-tiba

"Hah? Yg di Touhou Project itu? mana?"

"_Sankyuu!_" bisik Ayu ke Kiku. Trus, dia langsung kabur

"Mana? Eh... Ayu Kemana?" tanya Hibernia

.

.

.

.

"Yeii~! Aku Bebas! MUAHAHAHAHA" seru Ayu kaya orang gila + cacing kepanasan (-DiTusukBambuRuncing-) "AYU~~~!". Eh... ternyata!(-Diinjek-Injek Cast OVJ-) Bukannya nyapa lagi, malah nonjok orang yg menyapanya! Sungguh negara yg ke GeeR-an.

"*muntah darah* K-kak Ayu... KEJEEMMM!"

"Eh! Peter! Aku kira William bin Kepala-Tulip bin Goblok-Banget (-Di tembak mati ama William-)!" kata Ayu

"Ngakak Dah!" kata Silvio kebahak-bahak

"100 poin untuk Raden Ayu Sekarningsih! seru Callysta

"... Sadiq gimana?"

"Lu Obsessed banget dah ma tu manusia! gw heran, lu mo Maho-an ya?" seru Peter bangkit kembali dari kematiannya (Noooo~ Peter seharusnya mati di Hetaoni -DibunuhReaders,Peter,AmaSemuaCastHetaoni)

"Sadiq 'dah normal." jawab Ayu

"ALHAMDULILAH! KAKAK SAYA KEMBALI! (-Lebay- -GAJE- -Abaikan-)"

"*sweatdrop* Peter mau ngapain?" tanya Ayu

"Pubertas apaan sih~?" tanya Peter, Silvio, dan Callysta

"Pubertas itu kejadian anak-anak menjadi seorang remaja. Tanda2nya beda2 sesuai kelamin. Kalo cewe, menstruasi dll. Kalo cowo, tumbuhnya jakun dll. TAPI ada satu kesamaan, kalo pertama kali puber, MARAH2 TERUS." jelas Ayu

"Oo... Budi rasanya marah2 terus nih" kata Callysta

"Ema-... Wah~! Budi-ku udah Puber! shock juga sih, baru tau ibukota gw baru puber... ternyata, baru gede." kata Ayu

"AYU! MAU BOLOS LAGI YA?"

"Astaga Naga! Ada Hibernia!" kata Ayu kaget

"Papa!"

~PADA JAM 8 MALAM~

"Facebook-an ah!"

DI FACEBOOK

Ayu Imoets: Oi~ Tau kagak~?

Antonio Fernandez Carreido: Apa sich? Lg Bete nih~~~~D'X

Francis Bonnefoy: Mon Cherie~~~~

Ayu Imoets: Jangan sedih terus! Aku tau kok penyebab para Capital lg marahan~

Francis Bonnefoy: What? Beneran, Mon Cherie?

Arthur Kirkland: Jangan seenaknya bilang "What", Kodok Mesum!

Ayu Imoets: Dare mane lo? Tiba-tiba muncul kaya nenek lampir

Francis Bonnefoy: Hon Hon Hon~ Aku udah bilang, Mon Ami, kamu itu kaya nenek lampir~ (Yg Hot XD)

Arthur Kirkland:Apaan sih? Gw kutuk aja, baru nyesel!

Antonio Fernandez Carreido: Nggak tuh~ Kan' ini percakapan 3 negara yg abis di jajah/serang Inggris.

Ayu Imoets: Iya! Gw bisa aja nyantet lo sekarang juga, ama gw bisa nyuruh temen2 gw hantuin lu, dan gw bisa aja nyuruh garuda gw untuk ngebacok kepala lo!

Arthur Kirkland: Bloody Wanker...

Alfred F. Jones: HAHAHAHA! ada apa nih?

Ayu Imoets: Baru dipikirin, eh, nongol juga ni manusia...

Alfred F. Jones: Apa sih~? Mikirin sang HERO ya~?

Ayu Imoets: Hoek!

Alfred F. Jones: IGGY! AYU JAHAT AMA AKU!

Arthur Kirland: EGP

Ayu Imoets: OMG... Mule kaco balo nih!

Francis Bonnefoy: Mon Cherie, bilangnya besok aja~

William van Anderson: Ayu~!

_Ayu Imoets has Loged out_

William van Anderson: ... S**t...

Francis Bonnefoy: Loser...

~ESOKNYA~

"KYAA~! Budi-ku yg baru dewasa~!" seru Ayu dgn gaya Mesum (Ayu jadi Pedo~ (DiBacokGarudanyaAyu-)

"Apa? Tau dari mana? B*****t!"

"APA? Budi baru dewasa?" tanya seisi kelas

"Semua Capital Juga!"

"!"

Semua capital seharian diledek/dipeluk/dibanggakan negaranya sendiri. Bagaimana nasib Peter, Callysta, Silvio, dan Cyprus? Ya... di bentak2 ama para Capital. Makanya, jangan ikut campur urusan orang laen! dasar Micronation gak becus! (-Disiksa-)

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuko: Wao... studio lagi sepi nih... Buat para Readers terhormat Please Review~<strong>

**Kuntilanak: Hihihihi~**

**Yuuko:*pingsan***

**NB: JB bukan Justin Bieber, tapi Join Bareng. Dibuat oleh teman sekelas Yuuko yg Gaulish!**

**Flandre Scarlet (c) ZUN**


End file.
